Estar ao teu lado
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Sakura vai em missão, e encontra quem menos keria. SakuraxSasuke [Prenda de anos para Dead lady]


_**Oi malta, esta fic é dedicada inteiramente a minha linda e kida mae (dead lady).**_

****_**Pois é mamae aki a tua fic por k tantos kerias saber. Espero que gostes. E mais uma vez parabens kida :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Estar ao teu lado**_

Numa manha nublada, onde uma pequena gota de agua solitária caía silenciosamente lá fora, eu encontrava-me no gabinete da Hokage, iria receber mais uma missão, e como era de esperar tinha de tratar dos ferimentos dos meus companheiros. Se eu soubesse o que aconteceria naquela missão de certo que não iria, mas o destino assim quis. A nossa missão seria impedir que os "amigos" do Orochimaru viessem invadir a nossa vila.

Eu poderia ter adivinhado que algo daquele género fosse acontecer, mas a minha ingenuidade falou mais alto e fui encarando de frente essa missão.

Estava para partir quando Tsunade me chama com urgência ao seu escritório. Em alguns segundos me meto lá mas agora que cheguei e aqui estou, encontro a 5º Hokage com uma cara nada graciosa, estava mais séria que o costume e isso assustou-me um pouco mas claro que não pude recear.

- Sakura, desculpa ter-te chamado assim quando sabia que ias agora entrar numa missão, só que eu tinha mesmo de te dizer isto, e não ia querer dize-lo perto dos teus companheiros. – Fala-me Tsunade com um tom preocupado na voz continuando logo em seguida. - Vocês têm que matar todos os que aparecerem, sem excepções.

O receio começava a chegar, apenas concordei com a cabeça mas começava a perceber onde ela queria chegar.

- Por favor Sakura, não te deixes enganar, cumpre a missão custe o que custar. – Voltei a concordar com a cabeça mesmo sabendo que lá bem no fundo, alguma coisa não me agradava.

- Promete Sakura! – Receei um pouco a responder, não sabia como seria a minha reacção se o encontrasse.

- Eu… eu prometo. – Disse por fim vendo a 5º abrir um fraco sorriso.

- Ainda bem, agora vai… vai que estas a atrasar a missão e não podemos perder mais tempo.

E sem dizer mais nada sai a correr ate ao portão de Konaha onde os meus companheiros já me esperavam. Sem perder-mos mais tempo partimos em direcção ao perigo, tivemos o que me pareceram horas sempre a correr em direcção ao inimigo, parando apenas o mínimo possível para recuperar energias e fazer algumas armadilhas caso não conseguisse-mos para-los.

Detivemos naquela correria durante dois dias, já nos começávamos a preocupar com as verdadeiras intenções daquela missão. Ou teria sido falso alarme, uma emboscada ou então eles estavam muito mais longe do que nos planeamos. Bem, eu sempre achei mais obvia a segunda opção, mas o que fazer? Tínhamos de descobrir por nós próprios.

Já a noite ia alta quando nos paramos para descansar um pouco, não dormia-mos bem a 2 noites e encontrávamo-nos agora no acampamento para recuperar forças, o máximo de forças que pudesse-mos já que muito ainda estava pela frente. Os meus companheiros aproveitaram a paragem para arquitectar planos de ataque para quando os encontrasse-mos. Eu deveria estar atenta, mas os meus pensamentos voavam algures pela promessa que fui literalmente "obrigada" a fazer com a quinta. Já fazia algumas horas que ali estávamos, alguns aproveitavam e dormiam mas eu mantinha-me acordada. Não que estivesse de vigia mas simplesmente não conseguia dormir.

Dois dos meus colegas que estavam de sentinela nessa altura, tiram rapidamente uma das suas kunai do bolso e em seguida colocaram-se em posição de ataque, naquele momento não sabia bem o que cogitar, apenas deixo os meus pensamentos turtuosos e corro o mais que posso para acordar os outros. Rapidamente se levantaram e meteram se na mesma posição ofensiva. O silêncio instala-se entre todos nós, só o vento e alguns animais se ouviam.

Do nada nove homens aparecem á nossa frente. Estávamos nitidamente em desvantagem, éramos somente cinco.

Como iríamos lutar contra eles? Bem, o certo é que teríamos mesmo de lutar e se preciso dar a nossa vida em troca.

Rapidamente começam-nos a atacar, estava tudo confuso e eu lutava contra dois. Num golpe mais próximo consigo ver a bandana de um. Acho que por momentos congelei, queria tudo menos descobrir a verdade e aquela realidade é que todos eram da vila do som e o pior é que provavelmente eram os ditos "amigos" do Orochimaru.

- Pessoal, são eles quem procuramos. - Grito para os meus colegas mais próximos.

Eu lutava intensamente, mas os meus olhos não paravam de procurar por "ele" sem êxito.

Em menos de dez minutos, matei os dois homens com quem estava a lutar, e quando olho a minha volta todos os meus colegas também já os tinham derrotado. O mais estranho era que nenhum de nós tinha ferimentos, era simplesmente estranho que eles não tenham dado luta.

O que se passou?

Nesse momento o chão começou a tremer. Olhava-mos para os lados meio atordoados e não via-mos ninguém. O chão cada vez tremia mais, os pássaros voavam rapidamente de um lado para o outro em sinal de pânico, os animais corriam à nossa frente para tentar fugir desse pesadelo. A terra abriu se e dividi-o o grupo. Quando o chão parou de tremer eu e Matt, o colega que tinha ficado no mesmo lado que eu, começamos a procurar para tentar encontrar o resto do grupo.

- Bem Sakura, precisamos mesmo de procurar o resto do grupo. – Disse-me Matt.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça aterrorizada com o que estava a suceder e rapidamente começamos a correr pelo único caminho que nos estava disponível. Matt chamava continuamente o nome de todos os outros mas nunca obteve resposta.

- Malditos, tinham de nos ficar com a comida toda. - Reclama Matt parando em cima do tronco de uma árvore. Achava impossível ter escutado aquele comentário, olho para ele com cara de parva, subo até ao ramo onde ele se encontra e instantaneamente pego-lhe pelo pescoço.

- SEU ATRASADO, NÃO TE PREOCUPAS COM OUTRAS COISAS SEM SER COMIDA? ESTAMOS AQUI PERDIDOS SABE SE LÁ ONDE, SEPARADOS DOS NOSSOS COMPANHEIROS E AINDA A TRAZ DE UM BANDO DE GAYS QUE QUEREM DOMINAR A NOSSA VILA! E TU SÓ TE PREOCUPAS COM COMIDA. - Disse quando o abanava continuamente pelo pescoço. De repente algo o atinge por trás, não sabia o que fazer, ele começava a ficar branco, o sangue começava a escorrer-lhe pela boca, as mãos dele que se encontravam nos meus pulsos para me tentar separar dele começam a cair vagarosamente. Ainda o ouço a tentar dizer alguma coisa mas sem êxito. Assustei-me e tento andar ligeiramente para trás mas sem solta-lo. Só conseguia pensar em tentar reanima-lo dando-lhe pequenas chapadas na cara. Sem disser nada cai para cima de mim já morto. Deito-o no tronco e olho em frente para ver quem o matou, estava disposta a lutar com aquele que tinha feito aquilo a meu amigo e vinga-lo mas quando vejo aqueles olhos negros toda eu congelo. O meu maior medo naquela missão tinha chegado. Ele aproxima-se de mim, com aquele ar superior tão típico dele, mesmo com os anos não o perdera. Fiquei completamente sem reacção, não sabia se havia de fugir ou ficar ali. Rapidamente se aproxima e aponta uma Kunai ao meu pescoço enquanto que com a outra mão abraça-me pela cintura.

- Olha quem é ela. - Sussurra-me ao ouvido com aquela voz sexy. Sinto todo o meu corpo tremer ligeiramente. - Tens medo de mim, querida Sakura. - A mão que estava na minha cintura, começa a passar pelas minhas ancas. Ao sentir o toque tão suave igualmente tão impossível pego numa kunai rapidamente e encosto-a ao seu pescoço.

- Apressadinha minha querida.

Num pulo afastamo-nos um do outro. Em posição de ataque ficamos a olhar intensamente nos olhos um do outro. Num ataque veloz aproximamo-nos fazendo com que as nossas Kunais chocassem. Continuamos nessas luta até que eu irritada, bato o pé no tronco fazendo ele se partir e nos dois cairmos sem reacção no chão. Quando reparo ele encontrava-se em cima de mim. Aqueles seus olhos que eu não me esqueceria nunca tinham mudado desde ainda á bocado. Podia-se ver através deles o sentimento de culpa e de dor que estava a sentir, de momento não acreditei no que via, era impossível que Uchiha Sasuke tivesse esses sentimentos. Não sei como mas algumas lágrimas nasceram nos seus olhos e eu sentia-as cair silenciosamente, a minha mão sem a autorização aproxima-se do seu rosto limpando cuidadosamente as lágrimas que teimavam a cair.

A mão dele pousa na da minha, acariciando-a, Os nossos rostos, já muitos próximos aproximam-se mais ainda, os nossos lábios roçaram um no outro e num acto de extrema coragem a minha mão livre vai até ás suas costas puxando-o mais para mim, até ao ponto em que os nossos lábios se entregaram um ao outro.

Sinto a sua língua pedir permissão para explorar a minha boca, não queria nem podia recusar um pedido a muito esquecido e esperado, abro ligeiramente os meus lábios dando passagem à sua para entrar. A outra mão dele volta a enrolar se à minha cintura enquanto a minha vai para as suas costas fazendo com que aprofundasse-mos mais o beijo. A mão dele dirige-se para trás da minha cabeça começando a acariciar os meus cabelos rosas e a que se encontrava nas minhas costas começo a sentir a abrir o fecho do meu vestido. Uma das minhas mãos percorrem a sua camisola e começando a tira-la e ele descola os seus lábios dos meus para a fazer passar totalmente. O seu belo tronco nu bem a minha frente encaixava-se perfeitamente nas minhas curvas. Começando a beijar o lombo da minha orelha, sussurra-me baixinho.

- Desculpa meu amor. Eu amo-te muito. - Eu não sabia o que dizer, estava paralisada pelas suas palavras. Uma vontade louca apodera-se de mim e rapidamente pego no seu rosto aproximo-o outra vez do meu, fazendo a união dos nossos lábios novamente. Ele no começo fica espantado com a minha reacção, mas depois corresponde sem pensar nas sequências seguintes.

- Eu também ainda te amo muito – disse entre os beijos. A minha mão começa a percorrer o seu tronco nu enquanto as nossas bocas encontravam-se numa dança selvagem. As suas mãos começam a descer ate as minhas calças, enquanto eu mesma imitava os seus movimentos. Ao passam pelo o tronco nu dele, a caminho das suas calças, deixa escapar pelo os seus doces lábios uns pequenos gemidos de prazer. Eu não podia deixar de lhe lançar um sorriso maroto tirando-lhe as calças rapidamente. Encontrávamos já em roupa interior. Mesmo com o vento frio gélido a sobrar, não sentia-mos frio, o calor dos nossos corpos aquecia-nos um ao outro. As minhas pernas rolam-se a volta da sua cintura e as mãos dele exploravam delicadamente toda a extensão do meu corpo. Eu por vezes, sem conseguir conter deixava escapar alguns pequenos gemidos. As mãos dele vão ate ao fecho do meu soutien, e retirando-o sem a menor dificuldade enquanto a boca dele descola-se da minha e afasta-se. No princípio fico a olhar para ele mas ele vagarosamente abaixa-se até aos meus pés Começando a beijar dedo por dedo deixando-me louca de prazer. Com as mãos e com a boca começa a fazer massagens e a subir pela a minha perna. a cada toque perdia cada vez mais a razão de mim. Ele chega a minha parte íntima e retira cuidadosamente a minhas cuecas, deixando-me completamente desnuda e com a língua massaja a minha parte mais intima muito delicadamente. Eu começo a gemer descontroladamente de prazer, cada vez mais alto. Cheia de prazer, agarro-me a algumas ervas que se encontravam ao meu lado e contorcendo-me de prazer. Ele vai subindo mais e mais até chegar ao meu peito começando a lamber os meus mamilos, e dando umas trincadas leves neles. As minhas mãos largaram as ervas e dirigiram-se a única roupa que ainda restava nele. Sem pensar duas vezes retiro-lhe essa peça de vestuário. Ele para de me acariciar e eu aproveito para começar a tocar no seu pénis suavemente. Ele começa a gemer. Eu com a boca acaricio-lhe fazendo-o ficar cada vez fica mais excitado. Rapidamente sinto-me a ser puxada para cima, penetrando-me rapidamente começando com movimentos calmos e lentos. Ao princípio deixava sair uns pequenos gemidos de dor por ser a minha primeira vez mas aos poucos começo a fazer os mesmos movimentos que ele com as ancas. A medida que o tempo passa os nossos movimentos começam a acelerarem, e ele me penetrava mais fundo. Os gemidos de ambos de tão altos que eram, faziam eco pela longa floresta onde nos encontrávamos. As minhas mãos começam a despentear mais os cabelos devido a loucura de prazer que sentia. As mãos dele nas minhas ancas fazendo com que os nossos movimentos ficassem mais rápidos foi o máximo para que a loucura atingisse o êxtase. Ao pouco os nossos movimentos ficaram lentos. Quando as nossas respirações estavam aceleradas, ele tira o seu pénis dentro de mim e deita-se ao meu lado. Estava cansada e deito a minha cabeça em cima do seu peito recordando o momento acabado de passar. Ele com um braço abraça me pela cintura e adormecemos nos braços um do outro. No outro dia de manha acordo e olho para o céu. O sol já estava bem no alto deveria passar do meio-dia. Olho para o lado e vejo Sasuke a dormir tranquilamente. De repente as imagens da minha promessa com a Quinta Hokage passam me pela mente. Afasto-me dele sem o acordar, Pego nas minhas roupas e visto-as rapidamente. Aproximo-me dele e ajoelho-me ao seu lado. As minhas lágrimas começam a cair silenciosamente mas descontroladas. Eu com o braço limpo-as de forma rude, não podia. Abaixo-me e encosto ligeiramente os meus lábios aos dele não acordando-o, mexendo-se apenas ligeiramente. Eu suspiro aliviada e pego numa kunai no bolço e apontando-a para o seu peito. As lágrimas cada vez caiem mais e mais rapidamente. Com um grande peso no meu coração e com o sentimento de culpa, espeto-lhe a kunai no coração matando-o rapidamente. Não aguentei mais. Debrucei-me sobre o corpo morto dele e chorei desesperadamente.

- Desculpa-me meu amor. Eu tive de fazer isso, não podia desobedecer a Quinta. Desculpa. – Lamentava entre lágrimas. Levanto-me e vou até a árvore que se encontrava atrás de nos. Pego na Kunai cheia de sangue e desenho dos "Ss" dentro de um coração, na casca da árvore caindo automaticamente de joelhos e desatando a chorar. De longe ouço a chamar por mim. Limpo as lágrimas e vou em direcção das vozes dos meus colegas, era com eles que tinha de seguir em frente

Desde desse acontecimento passaram-se 2 anos. Muita coisa se passou desde desse dia. Orochimaru morreu e não conseguido conquistar Konoha e eu engravidei do Sasuke. Tenho um lindo filho de olhos pretos e cabelos idem, muito parecido com o meu amor. Agora é a minha única ração de viver.

- Bem Sakura se continuares ai espetada, eu vou ficar com o teu anjinho para mim. – Ouço a voz de Ino atrás de mim e rindo-me baixinho corro até a minha amiga que tinha o meu pequeno anjo ao colo.

- Nem sonhes. – Pego no meu filho do colo de Ino e saímos deixando para trás a arvore onde eu passei o melhor momento na minha vida. Onde tive a primeira vez, a minha primeira vez com o Sasuke e onde engravidei da coisa mais importante da minha vida.

Agora vou viver com o meu pequeno e quando morrer sei que me encontrarei novamente com o meu amor e viveremos felizes, o resto da interinidade.

**_Fim _**

**__**

* * *

**_Oi. Entao mamae o que achaste? Eu quero mesmo a tua sinciridade, ok?_**

**_bem espero k deixem Reviewn ok?_**

**_vá_**

**_bjx_**

**_até a proxima_**


End file.
